


When Things Go As Planned

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: When words fail him, Mizuki goes with the only other option he can think of.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Kudos: 9





	When Things Go As Planned

Mizuki has been thinking about confessing to Ryo for months, but he just can’t figure out how to do it. He doesn’t have the words to explain how he feels. Nothing sounds right - it all seems too shallow or too trite or too overblown. 

So Mizuki decides he’ll just have to make a move instead. The only place he can think of where they’ll be alone, and have the time, with no one likely to interrupt them, is their hotel room after filming. It has the downside of leaving Mizuki nowhere to escape to if Ryo completely rejects him, but Mizuki figures he can always just crawl into bed and pretend to sleep. It’s not like Ryo is going to punch him in the face or suddenly hate him. The worst case scenario is really just that things will be awkward between them for a while, and Mizuki is willing to risk some awkwardness for this. And so he waits. 

The evening goes exactly as expected until they’re ready for bed - they chat for a while and then get ready to sleep, taking turns in the bath. Mizuki lets Ryo go first so that he’s already curled into bed by the time Mizuki is done. Mizuki doesn’t even feel that nervous. He’s made peace with the possible outcomes and is just impatient to get it over with one way or the other. So he turns out the light… and slips into Ryo’s bed. 

***********************

Ryo is a little surprised when Mizuki lifts the covers and curls up behind him, but not particularly alarmed. Mizuki used to crawl into bed with him when they were younger, when he was nervous or anxious. He’d come to Ryo when he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. He’d lean in close and Ryo would stroke his hair until he fell asleep, and Ryo never minded being that comfort for him. It’s just been years since he’s done it. 

Ryo makes a vague questioning noise, but Mizuki doesn’t answer, so Ryo figures that maybe he’s just stressed out from work and overly tired. 

Until he feels a kiss pressed to the back of his neck. Ryo tenses slightly, confused. Mizuki knows full well that it’s him, so why…? Mizuki shifts slightly behind him. 

“Hashimocchan?” 

His voice is low, quiet, but he’s leaning close enough that Ryo can feel Mizuki’s breath against his ear. 

“Yeah?” Ryo answers just as quietly. Mizuki is pulling gently on his shoulder, and Ryo lets himself be rolled until he’s flat on his back instead, and Mizuki is leaning over him. Mizuki doesn’t say anything more - he just looks steadily at Ryo in the dimness of their room - and suddenly Ryo knows exactly why Mizuki crawled into his bed. 

His heart starts up a thundering drumbeat and his mind goes blank as Mizuki leans down slowly, so slowly… but absolutely nothing inside Ryo tells him to pull away, and then Mizuki closes the distance between them and kisses him.

***********************

Mizuki doesn’t want to pressure Ryo. If he’s not okay with this, then it’ll hurt, but Mizuki will get over it eventually, and he needs to give him the chance to say no. He sees the surprise in Ryo’s eyes, and Mizuki moves as slowly as he can, trying to make his intentions perfectly clear, but as he leans down, Ryo doesn’t push him away. He’s still mentally bracing himself for Ryo to turn away, to tell him to stop. But as he leans down the last little bit, Ryo doesn’t move at all, and then Mizuki presses his lips to Ryo’s and kisses him. 

Ryo is still for a moment, unresponsive, and Mizuki is just about to pull away and apologize when Ryo’s mouth moves against his. He’s gentle, hesitant, but he kisses Mizuki back and Mizuki’s heart soars. He’d hoped and hoped… but nothing he’d imagined had quite prepared him for what it actually feels like to kiss Ryo like this. His mouth is soft and warm and inviting, and the slight drag of his lips against Mizuki’s sends goosebumps racing across Mizuki’s skin. 

Mizuki kisses him more insistently and Ryo gasps softly against his mouth, and it’s like a drug - Mizuki is never going to get enough of it. He can feel the way Ryo shivers when Mizuki licks lightly across his lower lip, and Ryo readily opens his mouth for him, gasping again when Mizuki slides their tongues together. Mizuki feels like he’s high, chasing the faint taste of mint on Ryo’s tongue. It’s wet and hot and messy, and then Ryo moans softly, and _fuck_. Mizuki is definitely going to make him do that again. 

***********************

Ryo shudders as Mizuki slides down to kiss his neck. It’s like Mizuki flipped a switch inside him the moment he kissed him - Ryo’s never been so turned on, so fast, in his entire life. He has no idea why Mizuki makes him feel like this. He just knows that every touch of Mizuki’s lips against his skin sends heat racing through his nerves like he’s setting him on fire. 

He’d never consciously thought about Mizuki like this, but it just feels so _right_ , so obvious. Mizuki sucks gently at the hollow of his throat and Ryo finds it hard to breathe. Everything feels overly sensitive, shivers racing across his body. He feels so helpless, and yet doesn’t care at all as Mizuki slides a hand down along his side, pulling open his hotel yukata and sending another wave of heat through him. 

“Mizuki…” Ryo tries, and he’s surprised by the sound of his own voice, so needy and submissive. Mizuki clearly likes it - his fingers tighten on Ryo’s skin and he gives a pleased little hum of satisfaction.

And then Mizuki slides further down and Ryo grabs desperately at his head, not sure whether he’s trying to stop him or just hold on as Mizuki flicks his tongue across Ryo’s nipple. It’s like a full electric shock and Ryo arches against him, grasping the hair beneath his fingers for something to anchor himself. Mizuki just glances up at him in the dark and smirks, a small flash of teeth in the dark, and Ryo wants to die at how that makes him feel, like all his insides are just liquid fire. He’s already so hard, and everything feels so good, and then Mizuki leans back down and sucks on his nipple, and Ryo couldn’t hold back his moan if his life depended on it.

***********************

Ryo is so incredibly responsive, and Mizuki finds it fascinating. The way Ryo gasps and shudders and moans is so much hotter than anyone Mizuki’s ever been with. It makes Mizuki want things that he shouldn’t - at least not here, not now. Not yet. But he’s got Ryo’s fingers tight in his hair and the taste of his skin on his tongue, and that’s enough to have Mizuki so hard that he can’t help but grind down against the mattress as he slides his hand further down Ryo’s body. Mizuki isn’t going to last like this at all. 

He sits up just long enough to yank open the knot of Ryo’s yukata belt, shoving everything out of the way, and then leans down to kiss him one more time, open-mouthed and messy, before sliding his hand down into Ryo’s briefs. Ryo cries out as soon as he touches him, loud enough that Mizuki’s almost worried someone might hear them. But he can’t be bothered with that when Ryo’s thrusting into his grip, trying to grasp for the yukata that Mizuki didn’t wear and fingers slipping against his skin instead. 

It’s impossible to kiss Ryo when he sounds like he does, all desperate whines and gasps and moans as Mizuki pulls him off. Mizuki settles for mouthing at his neck, and rubs himself against Ryo’s hip for some attention. 

“Touch me, too,” he insists, and Ryo’s barely coordinated at all but he follows instructions, and Mizuki groans at the feel of Ryo’s fingers around his cock, not really moving, but tight enough for Mizuki to thrust into as he works Ryo faster. 

It doesn’t take long, fortunately, because Mizuki’s so close. He manages to hold on until Ryo tenses beneath him, crying out as he spills himself across Mizuki’s fingers. Ryo’s grip goes lax as he shudders, but Mizuki just wraps his fingers around Ryo’s and guides his hand along Mizuki’s length for the last few strokes.

***********************

They’re a sticky mess, but Ryo doesn’t feel inclined to move at all. He’s a bit lightheaded and still sort of confused, but Mizuki is a warm weight against his side and he feels comfortable and content and happy. It’s sort of weird, really, since he generally associates sex with satisfaction, but this is more than that. He feels genuinely… peaceful, really. Relaxed and _happy_. 

The feeling only intensifies when Mizuki props himself up on an elbow to look down at Ryo, and he looks the way Ryo feels. Ryo likes the way that small smile looks on his face. 

“I like you,” Mizuki says. He states it simply, like nothing else is necessary, and it isn’t. 

Ryo hums an acknowledgment. 

Mizuki gets up then, and makes Ryo sit up, too, while he goes to get a damp towel from the bathroom to clean them up. They do the best they can with it, and Ryo tosses the towel back in the direction of the bathroom, refusing to let Mizuki get up again. Ryo lays down and pulls Mizuki down with him. 

Mizuki reaches over to run his fingers through Ryo’s hair, and Ryo likes that a lot. He leans into Mizuki’s palm when he touches the side of his face. 

“Don’t do this with anyone else?” Mizuki asks, and it’s easy for Ryo to nod in agreement. He’s never touched another guy, but somehow with Mizuki it was so easy and so natural. 

“Okay.”

“Not with girls, either,” Mizuki clarifies, and Ryo pauses at that. He understands now what Mizuki is asking him. 

It feels like it should be a big decision - he’s never even thought about Mizuki like this until tonight. But somehow, it’s not at all. He thinks about how he feels right now, warm and safe and _loved_ , just from the way Mizuki looks at him, and he knows there’s no other answer. 

“Okay,” he tells him, and he has just enough time to see the look of relief and happiness in Mizuki’s face before Mizuki leans down to kiss him again. 

“ _I want you to be only mine_ ,” Mizuki mumbles, and Ryo can feel the words against his lips, and the way they seem to echo an answer in his heart. It’s nothing eloquent, but it feels like home:

“Okay.”


End file.
